


Grass

by jediJessi



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediJessi/pseuds/jediJessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Beast Boy and Raven have an argument over both nothing and everything. Crossposted from ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass

Beast Boy smelled like freshly cut grass, Raven mused as she tried not to show her thoughts. She sat cross-legged on the couch, hiding behind a book she didn’t even want to read. Said changeling was draped across the couch next to her, uncharacteristically silent. 

“Raven…” He wheedled. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. The proximity made the hairs on her arm stand up. Apart from a subtle blush, Raven didn’t acknowledge him. His frustration was tangible. “C’mon Rae, just hear me out.”

She turned her face away from him. “I don’t want your excuses, Beast Boy.”

“Garfield. I told you to call me Gar,” he insisted. “You’re not really going to dump me because of this, Rae.” She didn’t have to see him to imagine the desperation on his face. “…You aren’t, right?” She stiffened.

She stood. He was quiet.

“Beast Boy.” 

He pulled himself up from the sofa to stand behind her. “Raven, please.”

She spun on her heel quickly and grabbed his shoulders, catapulting herself into him. “I would never leave you. Not over something as stupid as this.” His hands ghosted over her shoulder blades, settling at her hips. She felt him loosen beneath her arms, the tension gone from his torso.

“Raven, I know. I know, babe,” he pulled her closer, her lithe, willowy body at odds with his muscular form. “I love you. And I trust you.”

“I love you more. Gar.” Raven’s strained voice struggled to be heard. 

“I love you most,” Garfield said definitively. And they stood together, in the middle of Titans Tower, violet cape fluttering over green skin. The freshly cut grass smell of him, and the parchment and ink scent of her hair. Raven had never liked nature. Hell, she had never even liked going outside. But somehow, she thought to herself, she could learn to live with the ever-present smell of freshly cut grass.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago, but found it and decided there was no reason not to post it! Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
